Twyla's New Scaremester agenda
Week 1 MONDAY 1: Meet Howleen @ Coffin Bean - Howleen has a master plan to use up the remaining days of summer before school starts. Hopefully, it won't turn from master to disaster TUESDAY 2: Cemetery Garden - I like to go and pick up stray litter that happens to find its way among the headstones, benches and fountain. It's my way of giving back to one of my favourite haunts WEDNESDAY 3: Nightmare Catching w/Dad - Dad can shadow jump to anywhere in the world, and it's fun to eat nightmares in exotic places. THURSDAY 4: Dustin to groomers - It's not his favourite place to go, but he's so stubborn about letting me do it, I just take him to the professionals FRIDAY 5: Family Reunion Weekend starts - Yay! All my aunts, uncles and cousins are coming. Can't wait to see them. SATURDAY 6: Family Karaoke Night - This year I am avoiding having to perform by volunteering to be a judge, although I do have a Catty Noir song as back up just in case. SUNDAY 7: Family Picture - The one and only time of the year when we all actually step out of the shadows long enough to get a group shot. Week 2 MONDAY 8: Hang out w/Gigi - Not sure what we're going to do, but we've got all day to figure it out. TUESDAY 9: Welcome to MH Party - This is the party to welcome in exchange, transfer and new students. Even though this kind of thing is difficult for me, Howleen is insisting that I go with her. She had promised not to try and shine the spotlight on me. WEDNESDAY 10: Lunch at Die-Ner w/Catty Noir - I hope I can get a quiet booth in the back. I can't imagine how hard it must be for a pop star like Catty to have an undisturbed meal in public THURSDAY 11: Nightmare Catching: Normie Sleepover Camp - Nothing ruins time at camp worse than nightmares. I'm planning on doing my best to keep than from happening. FRIDAY 12: Nightmare Catching: Normie Orphanage - It's impossible for me to be everywhere at once, but visiting here is always on my schedule. Making sure only the good dreams get through is the least I can do, but I always leave wishing I could do more. SATURDAY 13: Bonfire @ Lagoona's - I love the bonfire parties Lagoona throws on the beach. They always cast such lovely shadows. SUNDAY 14: Nightmare Catching: Normie Hospital Children's Wing - Hospitals are scary enough without having to worry about bad dreams making things worse. Notes I really hate sitting directly under a light in class. T. We're out of ice scream. Can you pick some up? Love, Dad. Dustin tried to hide in my school backpack. Fortunately I saw his dust prints and found him. Week 3 MONDAY 15: Shop for new bed - Time to upgrade, especially since I'm still sleeping under the little ghoul's bed I got when I was 10. TUESDAY 16: @ Wydowna's - She's altering this scary cool vintage dress I found so it fits like a shadow! WEDNESDAY 17: Candle Shopping - Candles are quiet and friendly, and I find the flickering shadows they cast very comforting. THURSDAY 18: Class Sign Up - I'm actually already signed up, but I have to pick up my schedule. I hope my speech class is first period so I can get it over with early. FRIDAY 19: Dinner @ Catty's - Invisi Billy, Gigi and me having dinner at Catty Noir's house. If I don't stop pinching myself I'm going to get a bruise. SATURDAY 20: Craft Store w/Howleen - She needs supplies to DIY her backpack, and I need some feathers to finish some nightmare catchers I've been making. SUNDAY 21: Hiking w/Venus - She said there is a nice shady trail behind her house that leads to a little lake. Nature and exercise are a nice combination. Week 4 MONDAY 22: School Supply Shopping - I'm hoping it will be pen-sational, but it probably won't be anything to write home about. TUESDAY 23: Catty Noir - I don't really like big crowds, but it's Catty Noir... in concert... at Monster High... and I am totally going. WEDNESDAY 24: Pie with Gigi @ Die-Ner - The die-ner serves strawscary dream pie this time of year until their supply of fresh strawscarries is gone. I bet Gigi never wished for anything this tasty. THURSDAY 25: Clean my room - Dustin won't be happy, but I can't have my friends sneezing all night, and he'll just have to get over it. FRIDAY 26: Creepover - Gigi and Howleen are coming over. I have to make sure any dream container that Howleen might be tempted to open is safely put away. She has some seriously bad curiousity karma. SATURDAY 27: Dinner w/Dad - He says we're going somewhere special. I know better than to try finding out where. He's the best secret keeper in the monster world. SUNDAY 28: Last Day before School starts - I'm going to find a quiet place with some comfortably long shadows and do absolutely nothing. It might be the last time I get to do this for a while. Category:Doll agendas Category:Twyla logs